User talk:Addikhabbo
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Impossible-picture.jpg page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! -- Kuopiofi (Talk) 11:35, November 10, 2012 Okay here is the Link, it was a discussion about my pessimistic view on humanity and staying out of their path and DYBAD vision of having the perfect plan to remake humanity in an image he deemed perfect if he had Reality Warping. Don't tell anyone I did this. Not a soul.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 03:20, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Please post to that persons Talk-page you want to argue with and not mine. I'd like to see what is posted to me instead of reading through another argument that doesn't really involve me.--Kuopiofi (talk) 11:59, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year! Thanks, and same to you too :) Lots of happy things for all of us ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 13:14, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Yo Bro Just wait imma finish that story then we can go to triplicity alrightInter kid (talk) 11:38, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Yo man Enter in the chat Vitorriq (talk) 11:02, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Edits Please start editing in Source, cleaning after your edits is getting annoying.--Kuopiofi (talk) 15:27, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Edit Click Edit, on the top of the editing area are two options: Source and Visual, with Visual usually the default mode, you simply click the Source and that's it. It's generally better to Edit there, because you'll see the background details that Visual simply doesn't show. You might want to look few finished pages in the Source so you'll get the idea what it should look like in there.--Kuopiofi (talk) 15:46, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Reality Warping Hey, I tried to recreate what you did on Reality Warping and Kuo's fine with it so far. But Blackwings gave a point that it needs powers as examples, can you help me with that? I'm not sure where powers like Vocifery,Pathifery,Mental Projection,Paradox Inducement, etc would go. Gabriel456 (talk) 00:04, January 11, 2013 (UTC) "DON'T HIDE YOUR SHAME" Inter Man Whats up dude is everything alright.Look if you are free get in the chat i want to tell you about the triple b or BBB. Inter kid (talk) 16:59, January 13, 2013 (UTC) New power For Science ! ^ ^ New Power ! Not Omnipotent this time, but usefull enough in it's own way ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 08:32, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Technological Constructs Mechanical Constructs, fully remastered ! Enjoy ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:20, March 30, 2013 (UTC) New Power Causality Manipulation's big daddy, to be unbeatable at your own game ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:42, April 1, 2013 (UTC) New Power The best of both worlds, for maximal awesomeness ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 02:29, April 7, 2013 (UTC) New Power A unifying theory, combining complete power and infinite diversity ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:37, April 10, 2013 (UTC) New Power Omnipotence's Final Form, for the greediest of us who can't stand compomises ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 12:14, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Unrestricted Wishes Well done ! I missed the page, and it's a really cool power, basically everything one could possibly desire in a simple a appealling format. Wish Granting is fascinating, and freeing it of all limits makes it simply perfect. DYBAD (talk) 23:53, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Just finished updating the page (Capabilities and Categories). What do you think ? DYBAD (talk) 01:02, April 30, 2013 (UTC) New Power The rock-paper-scissors almigthy game wellcomes a new challenger ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:34, May 12, 2013 (UTC) New Power A tailor-made power for the most famous of rule-breakers ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 00:09, May 14, 2013 (UTC) New Power A psychic path to Reality Warping. For the style, immersion, and sheer awesomeness ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:19, June 7, 2013 (UTC) New Blog What's your favorite kind of powers ? Opinion poll, please do share :) DYBAD (talk) 23:39, June 9, 2013 (UTC) New Power Because it needed its own page, and because it is quite cool in its own way ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 05:24, June 11, 2013 (UTC) New Power Combining the best parts of a few others, for maximal awesomeness ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 10:27, June 16, 2013 (UTC) New Power The logical next step. Harder, better, faster, stronger. And cooler, too ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 03:52, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Deleted Powers Please add signature (button on top, fifth from right, looks like writing) when you post, makes it so much easier to know who wrote and it links directly to Talk-page. 5th dimensional technology was deleted because it's messy and way too unfinished, take a look on other pages and you should know what I mean. I deleted it to make sure I get your attention because that gets peoples attention really fast. It's back, so get to work, pictures are way too big for starters, 400px should be the maximum. Doctor Physiology 1) we already have Time Lord Physiology, no repeat pages. 2) no pages about individuals, there has been few and all were deleted. This stays a goner. Posting several times isn't going to make people work faster, I had other things to on this site beyond yours. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:02, June 20, 2013 (UTC) I stand corrected about Doctor, but it could really use a better name. On the other hand, isn't that pretty much Reality Warping? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:12, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Signature. It's not that hard. The second part about pages still stands open, is it unique individual (even if one that keeps reborn) or a legacy power where a new individual takes the position after previous one dies? You know, just contacting me would get the job done, I could understand posting on one page about it as a way to spread your misery... but posting on dozen pages? You really impress me, you really do. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:22, June 20, 2013 (UTC) New Power A compromise between power, balance and long-term fun. Enjoy ^ ^ New Power And yet another one in my "best of both worlds" collection ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 07:40, July 14, 2013 (UTC) New Power Check it out ! :D DYBAD (talk) 09:49, July 18, 2013 (UTC) New Blog This blog is to talk about changing the names enhanced superpowers to superhuman.--CNBA3 (talk) 03:41, July 19, 2013 (UTC) New Power The last-born in my "optimal compromise" growing collection ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 02:38, July 27, 2013 (UTC) New Power The coolest path to transcendence ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 22:53, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Fanon Powers As long as you remember that there's a point after which powers get deleted, go ahead. And before you say we delete powers because they're fanon, we've done that to canon-powers too. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:12, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Re:Hey Cosmic! Hey Addikhabbo!!! I am just editing wikia pages just as always!! You http://i855.photobucket.com/albums/ab117/mcgiever69/Funny/whatchadoin.gif Wanna see my fancy sig on FT Wiki http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/User:Cosmicblaze454/Sig -Cosmicblaze454 (talk) 03:46, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Evening sir. I saw that you added a character from the Suggsverse, and definitely wanted to inform you that it wasn't fandom as one of the comments suggested. The powers are all legit. And yeah, the series has only been out since 2011, and it definitely has a small auidence, but I definitely wanted to thank you for putting Chris Spades in a category. Definitely meant a lot. Mentifery Repeats are removed, and that was nothing more than Mentifery. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:30, August 10, 2013 (UTC) It's called Nigh Omnipotence. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:05, August 10, 2013 (UTC) New Power Nothing really new, just an optimized combination of assets and style. DYBAD (talk) 08:46, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Job Not right now. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:11, August 11, 2013 (UTC)